parkerlotfandomcom-20200213-history
List of comics
This is the list of comics in the webcomic so far, in exact order, with date and name other than the original concept comic list. The current total is at 18, as of October 2009, with 11 more planned for the end of the year, bringing the year total to 29 and more have been planned for 2010. The comics air weekly but are sometimes put on hiatus, for example, the gap between "Whales" and "Fun". Parker Lot (original concept) Main article: Parker Lot (original concept) *1. School **Plot: Matt begins his first day of school, only to find the bathrooms have no doors. *2. Names **Plot: Matt meets his teacher and tries to make a joke which backfires immediately. *3. Lunch **Plot: Matt is about to buy lunch from the cafeteria but has second-thoughts. *4. Knock Out **Plot: Jim throws a rock on Matt's head and drags him to a mysterious place. *5. Lost **Plot: Matt awakes and is confused and wonders what is up with the school. *6. Meeting **Plot: Matt meets Jim, Scooter, Little Star, and Tommy, the members of the "Seekrit Bored of Stoodents". *7. Surprise **Plot: Matt can't take any more surprises until he meets Robby the Robot. Parker Lot 2009 *1. School (May 30, 2009) - First appearance: Matt Parker **Plot: Matt begins his first day of school, only to find the bathrooms have no doors. **Notes: First official comic *2. Names (May 30, 2009) - First apperance: Joe Mama, Mrs. Scald **Plot: Matt meets his teacher and tries to make a joke which backfires immediately. **Notes: First appearance of characters other than Matt *3. Obvious (June 9, 2009) - First appearance: Captain Obvious **Plot: Captain Obvious (Matt) finds a woman who has been robbed and does what he does best. *4. Babies (June 15, 2009) - First appearance: Baby **Plot: Matt claims that he likes babies for being not as smart only to find a baby has painted a Mona Lisa. *5. Glue (June 22, 2009) - First apperance: Mrs. Parker **Plot: Matt's mom is putting on lipstick but finds out she's using Matt's glue stick. *6. Lending (June 24, 2009) - First appearance: Jim **Plot: Matt asks for a hand from Jim, only to have Jim rip off his own arm. *7. Playing (June 25, 2009) - First appearance: Mr. Parker **Plot: Matt's dad tells him to play outside, which Matt doesn't completely understand. *8. Whales (July 6, 2009) - First appearance: Whales **Plot: One whale speaks Whale to the other, which unimpresses the other whale. *9. Fun (July 31, 2009) **Plot: Matt demonstrates the fun of having a comic strip. *10. Sand (August 1, 2009) **Plot: Jim is buried in the sand and his friends forget him, where he makes a friend. *11. Banana (August 3, 2009) **Plot: Jim is about to step on a banana, but is unusually crushed by an anvil instead. *12. Bike (August 17, 2009) - First appearance: Jim's Bike **Plot: Jim finds a bike to steal, even though he doesn't know that it is his own bike. *13. Coffee (September 5, 2009) **Plot: Jim drinks bad-tasting coffee during a conversation with Matt. *14. Problem (September 15, 2009) **Plot: Mrs. Scald is on the phone and finds out the secret of Jim's stupidity. *15. Eraser (September 21, 2009) - First appearance:BuddyComics **Plot: Everyone makes mistakes, even cartoonists. *16. Scared (September 27, 2009) **Plot: Matt take Jim's joke too seriously. **Notes: Though relating to Halloween, not part of the Halloween special *17. Halloween #1 (October 5, 2009) - First appearance of Scooter Williams **Plot: Jim searches for the scariest Halloween costume possible. **Notes: The first part of the Halloween Special, first comic to be delayed **Part of The Parker Lot Halloween Special *18. Halloween #2 (October 12, 2009) **Plot: Matt opens the party and sees the scariest costume. **Notes: Delayed **Part of The Parker Lot Halloween Special 2010 The comic will return in 2010, as revealed by BuddyComics. Planned *19. Halloween #3 (October 18, 2009) - First appearance of Bully **Plot: A bully lets Joe Mama be the first to play his game. **Part of The Parker Lot Halloween Special *20. Halloween #4 (October 25, 2009) **Part of The Parker Lot Halloween Special *21. Costume (November 1, 2009) *22. Mirror (November 8, 2009) *23. Pencil (November 15, 2009) - First appearance of Petey Pencil *24. Turkey (November 22, 2009) *25. Family (November 29, 2009) *26. Nerds (December 6, 2009) *27. List (December 13, 2009) *28. Santa (December 20, 2009) *29. Relax (December 27, 2009) *30. Unknown (January 3, 2009) Story arcs *The Parker Lot Halloween Special **Plot: Matt throws a Halloween party, which goes horribly wrong. **Comics: #17-20, (October 5, 2009-October 25, 2009) External links *http://www.parkerlot.deviantart.com *http://www.buddycomics.newgrounds.com *http://www.buddycomics.sheezyart.com *http://www.drunkduck.com/Parker_Lot/index.php http://www.drunkduck.com/Parker_Lot/index.php